


【DMHP】惩罚

by weifafa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weifafa/pseuds/weifafa
Summary: 男朋友间的小惩罚





	【DMHP】惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> 放置play，道具play，捆绑play

“喜欢秋张？嗯？”

德拉科的声音在他的九点钟方向响起，但是耳朵边嗡嗡嗡的声音让他不能辨认他到底在说什么，只听见一个“秋张”。

汗水从他鬓边流下，滑过眼角和嘴角，隐进下颌的阴影里看不见了。他咽了口口水，将即将脱口的呻吟一起吞了下去。

这是一次斗争。虽然听起来很可笑。

但哈利就是不想对德拉科服软，连一点点动情的叫声都不想给他听。实在因为他对德拉科把他绑成这个样子非常不爽。

已经推到二档强度的跳蛋在里面震动，快感蒙蔽了他的神经，他已经快要妥协，甜美的闷哼声已经快要溢出口腔。

“操你的醋精马尔福，我不就是多看了一眼秋张吗！”哈利愤怒又委屈地大吼，冲着未知的方向，他也不知道马尔福是不是在那边。

他现在被绑着放在有求必应室的沙发上，双手别在背后，双腿M型大大张开。阴茎高高挺立，头部亮晶晶的。而理应隐藏在臀缝间的后穴因为双腿张开的缘故，暴露在空气中。

里面被塞了东西，穴口因为快感和空虚不断收缩，润滑剂糊在腿根，还不断有润滑剂从后穴里被挤出来，像他自己流出来的一样。

他的腿根在颤抖，因为使不上力气所以只能被放着玩弄。但是他都已经狼狈成这样了，臭白鼬还是不过来，甚至碰都没有碰他一下！

跳蛋被肠肉的收缩挤压着，擦过前列腺的瞬间，呻吟声终于冲破了他咬紧的牙齿。与此同时，震动的幅度突然变得很快很大，机器运作发出的声音和水声粘糊在一起，让人耳红心跳。

他的性器一直没有得到安慰，哈利自己也碰不到，德拉科更是铁了心不去碰。它可怜兮兮地立着，因为前列腺快感不断流出前列腺液。

哈利的眼睛被蒙着，不是隐隐约约的，是真的什么都看不见。视觉的剥夺让触觉更加灵敏，不断涌上来的快感让他本来就急促的喘气声更加急促，肾上激素的飙升让他脑袋晕晕的。

一根手指忽然压进了后穴里，灵活地找到了那颗在里面作怪的小玩具，却不是将它拿出来换上自己的东西，而是将它抵上了哈利的敏感点。

如果他的腿是自由的，现在肯定控制不住地开始乱动。但是他全身都被绑起来，所以只能喘着气被动接受这过多快感的性爱。

他的小腹很快沾上几股浊白色的液体，流进腹肌的沟壑中显得格外色情。 

作怪的小玩具终于和手指一起出来了。

他松了口气，以为劫难已经结束了，正准备开口骂人，眼前突然就看得见了。

微微刺眼的光芒让哈利眯起眼睛，下一秒热而硬的柱状物抵在他的腿根，磨蹭着他的穴口。

穴口张开了一点点，吐出了一点润滑剂在德拉科阴茎的头部，恰到好处的润滑。

粗大的阴茎一点一点插进哈利的后穴，把他要说的话都噎回肚子里。软肉一拥而上，附上德拉科的阴茎，内腔不断收缩，还没有开始动哈利就已经开始呻吟。

他的腰忍不住微微扭动，德拉科毫不客气地拧了一把，然后在哈利愤怒的眼神中挑了挑眉，大开大合地动了起来。

“惩罚还没有结束噢，波特。”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching 💛


End file.
